parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard
Bernard is a mouse from The Rescuers. Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), and Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) Played as Aladdin Biancastasia Played as Dimitri Sleeping Brisby Played as King Stefan Sleeping Bianca Played as Prince Phillip Fievel and Jaq Played as Alex Frensky Bernard of the Jungle Played as George The Bernard Movie Played as Goofy Anna White and the Seven Characters Played as Dopey Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) Played as Alan Parrish The Mouse King Played as Adult Simba Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) Played as Adult Thumper Sawyer in Wonderland Played as Bill the Lizard The Adventures of Bernard and Mr. Jiminy Cricket Played as Ichabod Bianca Poppins Played as Bert Mousez Played as Z Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers Played as Dale Pudgeocchio, Fun and Fancy Free (MisterCartoonMovie and Edizioni VHS Pirata Style), Yoshinocchio and Caillounocchio Played as Jiminy Cricket Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland Played as Edward Darling Biancarella Played as Prince Charming Bernard Pan Played as Peter Pan Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) and Chris1702 Played as Rex Owen Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) Played as Spike Taylor All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Played as Charlie The Mouse's New Groove Played as Human Kuzco Bernard (Shrek) Played as Shrek Bernard and Friends and Bernard's Great Adventure Played as Barney The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Played as Hiram Flaversham Basiladdin Basiladdin 2: The Return of Cat R Waul, Basiladdin 3:The King of Thieves, Timmy Brisbyladdin, Timmy Brisbyladdin 2: The Return of Jenner and Timmy Brisbyladdin 3: The King of Thieves Played as The Sultan Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) Played as Sir Lionel Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Played as Garret Bernard Kong Country Played as Donkey Kong Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style) Played as Clemont Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice Played as Babar The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 Played as Clumsy Smurf Trent Hood and Fievel Hood Played as Sexton Mouse Enchanted (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Played as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Enchanted (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Robert Philip Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs Played as Doc Brave (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as King Fergus Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played as Tadashi Hamada The Bernard and Pals Show Played as Dooley Who Framed Bernard Played as Roger Rabbit Leapnocchio Played as Jiminy Cricket Bern-Hur Played as Ben-Hur The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Played as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Jenny Mcbribehontas and Jenny Mcbribehontas II: Journey to a New World Played as Chief Powhatan Bernard The Extra-Terrestrial Played as E.T. The Mouse's New Groove Played as Kuzco (Human) Tiny's Clues Played as Steve ??? Played as Abu Basil Hood Played as Little John The Many Adventures of Bernard the Mouse Played as Winnie the Pooh The Kangaroo Princess Played as Adult Derek The Yellow Man (The Lorax brucemovies1) Played as Pipsqueak Elaine Possible Played as Rufus The Elephant Princess Played as Bromley Winx Club (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Played as Timmy Bernard Hood Played as Robin Hood The Rabbit of Notre Dame Played as Hugo The Frog of Notre Dame Played as Victor Bernardzan Played as Adult Tarzan Californian Flyfishladdin Californian Flyfishladdin 2: The Return of Joe and Californian Flyfish 3: Californian Flyfish and The King of Thieves Played as Genie Bernardules Played as Adult Hercules Olivia (Annie) Played as Oliver Warbucks The Bear King Played as Pumbaa The ??? Book Played as Baloo Frozen (??? Style) Played as Olaf SkyTrain Mark I #115 Played as Zack Prouten Vanellope and Fievel Played as Papa Bear Olivia (Vampirina) Played as Boris Hauntley Bernard will play Jiminy Cricket in Caspernocchio He is a cricket, and Pinocchio's conscience The Rescuers (4000Movies Style) and The Rescuers (1701Movies Style) Played as Himself He is the same Mouse Gallery: Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard in The Rescuers Bernard in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bernard in The Rescuers Down Under Bernard.png The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6411.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6407.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5392.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-702a.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5396a.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-707.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-721.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-729.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-731.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-732.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-739.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-741.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-747.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-752.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-976.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-977.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-979.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1547.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1548.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3144.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3165.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3246.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3247.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3248.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4098.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4100.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4101.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4112.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4113.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4114.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4116.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4122.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4123.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5282.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8805.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8806.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8807.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8808.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2162.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2166.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2388.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3329.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3330.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3341.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3342.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4383.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4385.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4386.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4388.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4390.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4398.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4401.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4403.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7414.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7416.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8108.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8066.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8065.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7675.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7667.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8391.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8390.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8388.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3300.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3302.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3303.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3304.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3306.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3405.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3406.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3412.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3413.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3414.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3415.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3416.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3418.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3419.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3420.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3422.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3423.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3424.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3425.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3431.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3433.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3435.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3851.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3852.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3853.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3855.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3872.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3873.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4078.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4079.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6688.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6689.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6690.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6700.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6701.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6702.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6703.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8330.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8377.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3299.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8378.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps 1.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps1.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps2.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps3.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps4.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2248.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2249.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3798.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3799.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4178.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4184.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4186.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4188.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4192.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4194.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4195.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7434.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8191.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8192.jpg Bernard jump 3.png Bernard jump 2.png Bernard jump 1.png Bernard gasps.png Bernard fall.png Bernard fall down 3.png Bernard fall down 2.png Bernard fall down 1.png Bernard climb down.png IMG 0896.JPG The_Rescuers_Bernard.jpg Gym leaders kanto dinosaurkingrockz.png Rescue Rangers Away Jake.jpg Bernard and Papa Mousekewitz Dancing.png Basil 's Friends-0.jpg Chip Bravo with max taylor Doo and Friends.jpg Bernard rescuers.jpg 12792-15825.jpg 51533432_953749995014910_5734839080398843142_n.jpg 51497694_542733096240351_4897670306756050370_n.jpg 51933403_121117992280415_802178857591439778_n.jpg 53655126_820657611625391_991544834390825421_n.jpg MV5BODUxYTQzYzItYjcwZi00ZGVhLTlkOTAtMDVkYzhiZTJhZDY1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjY1MjgwMTM@._V1_.jpg|Bernard and Miss Bianca in House of Mouse. Bernard and Miss Bianca Gets Stuck in Dumbo's Hat.jpg bernard4.gif 017be4a503c067f41f7aa1729a551fcf.gif 51662345_425545051529601_7386473580154073043_n.jpg|Bernard as Winnie the Pooh 53439456_171436437188056_164455533513799579_n.jpg Mr_Bernard.jpg Bernard.jpg bernard_and_bianca_mermice_by_rowserlotstudios1993_dc9u4i5-pre.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Bernard (1).png rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7666.jpg 306636186172201.jpg|Bernard as Quasimodo the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6530.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6531.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6533.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5495.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-40381935-500-281.jpg The-Rescuers-Down-Under-the-rescuers-5012695-720-480.jpg Bernard (3).png The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7132.jpg Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3236.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-535.jpg Portrayals: Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Story Category:Four Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters from 1977 Category:Characters that Sing Category:Shy Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Mice Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Brave Charaters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Angry Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can swim Category:Wolves Category:Werewolves Category:Sequel Characters